


Gentle

by HereticDawn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, gentle domination, hesitant domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereticDawn/pseuds/HereticDawn
Summary: He may not believe that he deserves her, but he will strive to make her happy while she is his to please.





	Gentle

“Caaaaay-leb!” 

He’s heard his name said by many people, on many occasions, in many tones. Nott’s shrieks of his name when he goes down in battle, Beau shouting at him when he says something she doesn’t like, and Cadeuceus’ soft ‘Mr. Caleb’. He’s heard it said angrily, and sadly, and even with a touch of love from Nott. He has never in his life heard his name said in a way that made him happier than the way Jester calls for him.

“Hallo Jester.” Caleb hums, tearing his eyes away from his book quick enough to catch the movement of a blue shape running towards him. He is not, however, fast enough to avoid Jester slamming into him and knocking his book flying. With a lapful of tiefling, Caleb grunts and adjusts his arms around her, his face cherry red. He receives only a soft giggle in answer, close enough to his ear that he has to squeeze his eyes shut for a second to compose himself.

“Let me guess… you got bored watching Beau train?” Caleb asks, his hands hesitating before falling to her soft hips. Jester practically purrs when she doesn’t have to force Caleb to lay hands on her, noses behind his ear and takes the lobe between her teeth.

“Caaay-leb. Come play with me. Nott is shopping, Fjord is helping Cad shop for supplies, and Yasha is training with Beau.” Jester chirps in his ear.

“Ahh, so I am the last choice?” Caleb smiles, but she cannot see him, and he feels her body stiffen in his arms. 

“No, no, I-“ 

“I am teasing you, heidelbeere.” Caleb laughs, and Jester’s gasp and answering giggles are worth it. He does not deserve her. He is astonished every time she seeks him out, has not the confidence to seek her out in turn. But he does know that she wants him to feel confident. Even when they are not intimate, she whimpers and gasps every time he touches her without hesitation.

“That is not nice.” Jester reprimands him, poking the tip of his nose with one finger. She leans back away from him, straddling his lap so he can feel the heat of her while also being able to see her face. 

“I am not nice, liebling. You know this.” Caleb replies without hesitation, sliding his hands from her hips to cup her plump bottom.

“Cay-leb.” She hums happily, leaning in to steal a soft kiss. Caleb feels a surge of warmth, of confidence even, at the sight of Jester’s honey smile as she leans in to kiss him. He nips her bottom lip, then gives her thigh a loud but not particularly hard slap. Jester jumps in his lap, and he squeezes his eyes shut briefly at the feeling of her hips pressing into his. 

“Off, heidelbeere. If you must interrupt my reading, you will make use of yourself.” Caleb states plainly, perhaps not as aggressive as she may hope for. Jester’s eyes practically sparkle in the light, and she blinks once before slipping off his lap to kneel before him. She has tried to get him to play along so many times before, but this is the first time he has actually reciprocated.

Caleb presses his thumb to her lips and cups her jaw, and Jester parts her lips obediently, her soft pink tongue flicking out for a kitten lick. He slips his thumb into her mouth, pressing her tongue down to show just a hint of control. There’s a measure of hesitation in his eyes, and Jester winks just to reassure him. 

Caleb swallows hard around the lump in his throat, clicks his tongue dismissively, and finally smiles. It’s a sharp smile, but it makes Jester moan softly around his thumb.

“Suck, haustier.” He orders, removing his thumb from her mouth, smearing a bit of her saliva across her lips and chin. He immediately replaces it with his two first fingers, filling her mouth and giving her little to no adjustment period. 

Jester shivers and smiles around his fingers, lifting her gaze to his. The way she looks at him makes his stomach burn, and spreads fire through his veins. She looks at him like he is worth something, and he feels compelled to please her. He is controlling her pleasure, but she has given him that control, and he strives to be worthy of her trust.

Jester’s tongue slips forcefully between his fingers, and he finally pulls free, then pats his lap.

“Come. Sit. If you beg prettily, I may just make you cum, liebling.” Caleb’s voice is no more than a hoarse whisper, but Jester audibly hisses through her teeth, crawling up into his bony lap. 

He may not believe that he deserves her, but he will strive to make her happy while she is his to please.


End file.
